


Memory of a Night

by UnhallowedDei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, One Shot, Rachel's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhallowedDei/pseuds/UnhallowedDei
Summary: On Rachel's 18th Birthday there was only one thing she wanted, something she had wanted for years but had never managed to get. With a little help from alcohol and a good night out, she finally got the one memory that she could cherish through the darkest moments of her life.Part of my Tempus Contritum Fanfiction's timeline. -Not required to enjoy a bit of Amberprice!-





	Memory of a Night

As of thirteen minutes ago it was officially Rachel's eighteenth birthday. She was now legally old enough to sleep with anybody she wanted, not like that had stopped her in the past, she had her share of experiences and Chloe knew about most of them. She could pick up any of the hot guys in the concert with them now and start her birthday off in style, but she didn't want just anybody. She wanted the blue haired punk sat beside her at the table they'd sat at so they could drink. For years she had been trying to work past her doubts and fears and show the girl just how much she meant to her, but it had never happened. The few times they'd kissed since the night of the play Chloe would become all shy and bashful, or she'd pass out from the alcohol she had been drinking. But tonight Rachel intended to make it different.

"Come on... let's dance girl!" Rachel said, pulling Chloe from her seat onto the dance floor.

As they danced Rachel recalled the first time they had danced together, the Firewalk concert at the Old Mill. It was so long ago, such a distant memory, but Rachel had been so happy to run into the girl then. She no longer had her strawberry blonde hair or her sweet innocence of life, hardened by the shit they had both been through since then, but the blue haired punk was as much her saviour as she was to Chloe. They were best friends, they should have been more than friends but that niggling doubt was always there, ruining her focus. She wanted Chloe, she wanted to leave Arcadia Bay with her and never return.

"I think the beer's gone to my head." Chloe laughed, her hands going to Rachel's hips.

"And to your hands!" The blonde laughed, removing the girl's hands so they could continue dancing. It was only after she'd done it she wanted to kick herself.

 _For fucks sakes, you idiot... stop ruining the moment._ She chastised herself.

Chloe kept dancing and swigging from her beer bottle, a look of quiet contentment on her pretty face. The music kept playing and the drinks kept flowing, dulling her inhibitions and the doubts. She could feel the excitement in the atmosphere, the joy of people losing themselves in loud music. They were pushed together by the press of bodies as more people joined in, but Rachel didn't pull away or try to clear them any space. She could feel Chloe's breath on her face and wanted more than anything for the blunette to make the first move, to clear the remaining doubt from her mind, but she didn't.

"Let's go." Rachel said, trying to lead her best friend through the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked loudly, her hand on Rachel's with a tight grip.

"Let's... continue drinking at yours?" Rachel asked as they made it clear of the press of bodies. "Isn't step-douche out?"

"Yeah... but are you sure? We could stay out all night, you've not got class in the morning." Chloe argued.

"I'm sure. It's my birthday after all, it should be up to me right?" Rachel smirked.

"Let's go then!" Chloe agreed.

Rachel finally got the girl outside into the cool night air when the unexpected happened. Chloe finally pinned the blonde against the outside wall of the building and kissed her with a passion that had been missing from so many of their previous kisses. She lost herself in the moment, her plans and schemes a distant memory as the one thing she'd wanted for so long finally happened. Placing her hands on either side of Chloe's face she kissed the girl with a passion she didnt know she possessed, enjoying the taste of her lips and the blunette's hand on her sides.

As the punk slowly pulled away from their kiss Rachel smiled happily. "I think... I'm a little drunk." Chloe laughed.

"So am I." Rachel smirked, moving her hands down the the girl's hips to keep her body close.

"Where were we going?"

"Your home..."

"Okay." The punk shrugged making Rachel laugh.

They walked through the streets hand in hand towards Chloe's house, joking and laughing as they went. Chloe surprised Rachel again by pressing her against a lamp post and kissing her once more, something had awoken in the punk and Rachel was more than happy to make the most of it. Gradually the made it back to Chloe's home, where Chloe unlocked the front door and they crept inside quietly, afraid of waking Joyce and getting into trouble. Once up the stairs and shut in Chloe's room they opened Chloe's stash of booze hidden at the bottom of her wardrobe, but Rachel stopped the punk from taking any bottles by turning her around and kissing her sweetly.

 Chloe seemed reluctant at first now that they were at her home, but her enthusiasm increased as Rachel led her towards the bed. She was surprised when she was pushed down upon the bed by the taller girl and pinned in place as Chloe kissed her jawline and down her neck, exploring Rachel's body like she had never done before. Running her hands through Chloe's blue hair she removed the beanie and threw it across the room, appreciating the pink at the roots that she found so cute and alluring. Sadly she pulled the girl away from her neck, the doubts were back and she wasn't sure she wanted to go through with it, to ruin the friendship she had with such a loyal and appreciating girl.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, a look of sadness in her blue eyes.

"Just... don't stop." Rachel smiled, kissing Chloe's lips gently. "Don't stop..." She said again, feeling more confident as she said the words.

She wanted her doubts to end, to be able to enjoy moments like this with Chloe without feeling so bad for having them. After two years of having the girl by her side she wanted many more memories as more than friends, to be closer than they'd been up until tonight. It was an unbearable ache, an itch she couldn't scratch. But if she stopped fucking it up she could finally enjoy that tonight, she just had to keep the doubts out of her mind, to lose herself in the moment.

Pulling Chloe's vest top up she found the girl wasn't even close to resisting her sudden progression, from making out on the bed to stripping their clothes. Chloe stared at her for a moment in just her bra, making Rachel smile at the wonderful body her friend had.

"This isn't fair." Chloe whispered, standing up straight. Rachel moved on the bed so her head was on one of the pillows, a teasing look on her face.

"What isn't?" She asked.

"Why am I the only one getting naked?" Chloe said, kneeling on the edge of the bed and removing her boots awkwardly.

"Because you're not moving fast enough." Rachel winked, removing her plaid shirt and throwing it to the floor beside the bed. "Better?" She asked.

"Fuck no." Chloe argued, pulling Rachel's shoes off before crawling up the bed towards her.

Rachel sat up and slowly started to remove her own shirt, giving Chloe a show as she did so. As the fabric cleared her eyes she found herself face to face with the punk, who trapped her arms in the fabric of the shirt and held them pinned above her head. Chloe teased her for a moment, moving in to kiss her but stopping short, licking Rachel's top lip instead to tease her further.

"Chloe..." She whispered, licking Chloe's tongue teasingly. "I'm all yours."

"Oh really?" Chloe laughed playfully, not quite aware of how Rachel meant it.

"You just... have to unwrap me." She played along, she wasn't going to miss this chance even if it wasn't quite as she intended. They could talk things through in the morning.

Once all of their clothes were removed she found it very difficult to keep her hands off the punk's body, exploring and touching every part of her that she could, eliciting gasps and moans she'd never heard her make before. Chloe was mirroring her movements, groping her body, kissing sensual areas without any doubts. Rachel let out a sharp gasp as Chloe's exploring fingers touched a very sensitive area that fogged her mind. She'd never gone so far with another girl before, it felt different and new but it felt so right, almost completing. Chloe kissed her again and she moaned into the girl's mouth, then Chloe moved away, kissing down her body past her chest. Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud, gripping Chloe's shoulders tightly as it was the only place of her she could reach.

She was so happy the night had gone this way and it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

When Rachel woke up in the morning she was still naked in Chloe's bed with the young punk alongside her, her right leg over both of Chloe's. At first she couldn't believe the night had happened, she'd slept with her best friend and loved every minute of it. The doubts were kept at bay by the happiness she felt in that moment, she could finally be with Chloe like she wanted to be. No more doubts, no more friends only. They could kiss and make love and spend all night in each other's arms and soon, if everything went to plan, they could leave Arcadia Bay together just as they'd promised all those years ago. She rolled onto her side and kissed the tattoo on Chloe's arm, causing the girl to stir ever so slightly.

Reluctantly she got out of bed and pulled on her underwear and clothes so she could sneak across the hallway to the bathroom without Step-Douche David catching a perving glimpse. When she returned to Chloe's bedroom the punk was awake and lying in bed with her underwear on, she had a lit cigarette in her hands and was smiling happily.

"Morning sleepy." Rachel said, sitting on the bed beside Chloe.

"How drunk were we last night?" Chloe asked, passing the cigarette to Rachel who accepted it.

"Do you remember anything?" Rachel asked, a worry creeping through her mind.

"Not a thing." Chloe shrugged. "Woke up naked, figured we got pretty fucking wasted and passed out." She laughed.

"Yeah..." Rachel said sadly. "Played a game and... passed out." She nodded, her hopes crushed in an instant.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Chloe what they'd done, or how she felt. The doubts and worries were back, a solid reminder that Chloe deserved something more than she could give her. She handed the cigarette back and stared out of the open window at the clear blue sky, an emptiness deep in her heart that she didn't know how to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short One Shot piece. I wanted to write this moment to show how difficult it was for Rachel, and how crushed she was afterwards when Chloe couldn't remember it. I don't feel it would fit into the main story, so consider it a bonus and a thank you. Even if you haven't read the aforementioned fanfiction, I'm sure you can still enjoy this One Shot as a stand alone.


End file.
